


Shattered

by May_I



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_I/pseuds/May_I
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was falling. He saw a train in the distance, getting smaller and smaller as he fell. He saw snow and mountains running fast by his side, and the air was cold. So cold. He was screaming, and crying. It felt like he would never hit the ground."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> I just need them to be happy, okay?

He was falling. He saw a train in the distance, getting smaller and smaller as he fell. He saw snow and mountains running fast by his side, and the air was cold. So cold. He was screaming, and crying. It felt like he would never hit the ground.

He woke up with a scream as he hit the floor next to his bed. He was sweating and struggling for air. For a second, he didn’t know where he was and reached his pocket for his knife. He then realized he wasn’t wearing any pants. Instead, he was wearing boxer briefs and a white tank top.

He heard steps, and quickly got up. The door was opened with violence by a tall blond man that looked at him with worry.

“Bucky? Are you okay?” The man asked. He had blue eyes and was wearing a tight shirt.

Bucky. That was his name. And the blond man was Steve. Steve was his friend. He was at the Tower. Natasha, Tony, Clint and Bruce lived there too. They were his friends.

“Steve.” Bucky said. Steve got closer, looking at him and walking slowly.

Bucky suddenly remembered he was still in his briefs and that so was Steve. He also remembered that, according to popular belief, two people shouldn’t be together in a room in their underwear unless they wanted to have sexual intercourse.

“I’m fine.” He felt his face warm, and stepped back. “It was just a nightmare.”

Steve looked confused for a second. Then his own face blushed, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hmm…” Steve said, embarrassed.

“I think you should leave my room.” Bucky said.

“Hm, yeah, sure.” Steve turned around and left quickly. He tripped in the way and closed the door behind him.

Bucky sighed deeply and changed his clothes. He then looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess and his clothes were crumpled. He looked at his eyes. They looked empty, and lost. As always. He then glanced at the picture he had taped in the mirror. It was a picture of him. The old him. He was rested. His hair was short and combed. His clothes were perfect and ironed. And he looked happy. Alive. A person full of memories and joy.

He looked away. He wasn’t the same anymore. Not yet. He knew he would remember everything someday. He would solve the puzzle in his mind.

He hoped so, at least.

He sighed and left his room.

_My name is Bucky._

**Author's Note:**

> I will write more soon, please tell me what you think in the comments. Please don't be mean, it's the first time I've written in years, so it's not that good yet.


End file.
